Resident Evil: Sanity Effects
by Haalyle
Summary: I've taken a machenic from Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem. This is basically, how I think, some of the effects maybe in Resident Evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, yo, yo! It's me after another year! Alright, I've slacked down from my stories, but I have a very good reason. I'm in grade ten now, so I gotta focus on my work more importantly than my fiction, but it will always come to my mind. Anyway, I got the idea from this story from a GameCube game called Eternal Darkness. If you know what that game is, good for you, this is still a Resident Evil story after all. Actually, I'm only taking something from that game, the sanity effects, only their a little different. This will be split up into different scenarios. Enjoy! **

* * *

Resident Evil: Sanity Effects

Chapter 1

* * *

_Leon, Chapter 1-3, the Subway._

They travelled along the railway, watching out for oncoming trains. Of course, why the trains were still running was left unanswered, they may even continue forever, or until the very power runs out. They had to keep a watch out anyway; the railway was never a safe place.

As they turned the corner, Leon held up a hand to stop Helena.

"Is there something there?" Helena asked, worriedly, they had to get church quickly; she wasn't too sure how much longer she could stand this.

"No, I thought I heard something," He replied, putting his hand down, and shaking his head, "doesn't matter, there are many things that can be echoed through these tunnels, I suppose it was another zombie."

"Let's keep moving, staying in one place is dangerous, another train might come," Helena sighed, impatiently, they really needed to get going.

He continued looking at her, not moving and she noticed that his glance was a little unfocused.

"Helena?" He asked, holding a hand out to her hair, "that's you, isn't it? Are you there?" He moved his hand away, as if she may bite it, he then started shaking his head, backing away from her slowly, "you turned! I'm so sorry!" He aimed his Wing Shooter at her forehead.

She held her arms over her head, "No! No! I'm not a zombie!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, as she saw his finger tighten around the trigger. Her best option was not to move forward. If he thought she was a zombie, moving forward would make him shoot her and she didn't want that.

He looked at her a little confused, as if this was the first time he ever saw her this scared.

"I can't believe this!"

What he was seeing was a totally different thing than what she was. He saw her grow those devil like horns on her head, a flickery tongue out of her mouth and the look of hunger those zombies wore. Why did she turn into such a monster and why did she act like she didn't know it?

"Leon, what is it?" He heard her ask in such a tone that made him shiver. She had a cold voice, the kind of cold that sent chills down his spine. His aiming weavered and Helena somehow knew that what was seeing was something totally different.

"Don't talk!" This time he didn't even use her name, he didn't even know if it was her for that matter. The one thing he did know however was that it had a harmful presence and that he needed to either get away from it or _kill _it.

"I don't know what's got into you, but I am not a zombie, I am not a monster for that reason, whatever tricks your mind is playing on you, don't believe it," She said, backing away a little bit. Please don't tell me he chose to breakdown at this very moment!

He pushed her against the wall and pushed the Wing Shooter into her forehead. Her expression wore that of being scared, he ignored it; no zombie could show such expression.

The tunnel had a sudden light at the end, which was coming in fast. It was a train, and Helena looked at it shocked. She was grateful to be near the wall, but Leon was still partly on the track, in if he didn't know it was coming…

She closed her eyes, waiting for the bullet to enter her skull, and heard the train zoom past. She opened her eyes and noticed that it took Leon with it.

She sighed with frustration, she was going to have to travel to the cathedral alone and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

_Leon, Chapter 2-3, Cathedral _

They opened the cathedral door in a hurry, making sure not to let any zombies in. Leon put all his weight on the door, pushing the door closed, and waiting for Helena to shoot.

Three shots fired out and he managed to slam the door shut.

After taking a few seconds to catch their breath, they turned to face the survivors in the cathedral. Three men stood close, a look of certain hope in their eyes.

"Are you –" The closest one asked.

"Sorry guys, we're not rescue workers," Leon replied.

They turned away, muttering things like "wanting to get home" and "why the hell are we even in this place?"

Helena pointed towards a statue at the very end of the cathedral, "There are stairs under that statue."

"You wanna tell what's down there?" He asked, wishing that she'd just tell him straight up what was going on.

"It's better if I show you," She replied, her attention still on the statue, as if she thought looking at it would somehow open it and show the stairs.

She ran towards the statue without hesitation, she examined it and cursed silently, "It was opened the last time I was here, shit, what do we do?"

"We'll figure something out," Leon replied, walking towards a broken ladder, to the right of the statue. There was a red figure on a red mechanism. He grabbed it and placed it aside.

When he turned around, Helena was nowhere to be seen, neither was the cathedral for that matter. In fact, the very room was a brightening white and the only thing to be seen was a table in the centre of the room.

Curious about where he was, he went towards the table and only realized that there were no windows or doors. The table was the only object.

Completely confused, he wondered if there was any way back to the cathedral.

Helena looked at Leon, confused at his current motives. Why was he looking at the wall? And why did it seem like he was stuck in a room? These questions seemed to be left unanswered, as she walked toward him.

"Leon, is something the matter?" She asked, wondering what had happened as soon as he picked up the figure. He didn't reply, actually, he acted as if she wasn't even there, as if no one was there.

Taking the object from his possession, she could only hope he would get out of this little trance.

Leon turned around, as he heard someone talk to him from what seemed like a distance. Only to find that no one was there.

There was no possible way of getting out of the room, unless it had something to do with the table, which he doubted very much.

He sighed, hoping Helena wasn't in a place like this and even if she was, that hopefully someone else would help the world from the very threat of what was happening.

"_You're not falling asleep on me are you?" Helena's voice asked directly in front of him._

"No, of course not," He replied to the wall, not even turning to face her.

She didn't think it was rude, she continued to think that there was something extremely wrong going on here. Holding his arm, she managed to guide him back to the statue, just to see if it made any difference.

"Helena, where am I?" He asked, turning to her, a little confused at what just happened.

"The cathedral, remember?" She replied, a little impatiently, we really need to get this _puzzle _done!

"No, I'm in a white room, where are you?" He asked, and Helena only just realised that his focus was a little lost.

"What are you talking about? I'm right here next to you," She replied, angrily, I wish he would stop joking around at something so serious.

"No Helena, you're far away from me, I can't see y-," He stopped in mid-sentence and next thing she knew, he collapsed to the floor, not breathing, not even moving.

"This can't be happening," She muttered to herself, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first chapter. I would like to thank my friends Emily and Jessica on giving me the idea for the second one, the first one I did all by myself. Enjoy your day, see you later, for more sanity effects!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I've got a few in mind. I'm going to try my best to do a few for at least every campaign. I've been too busy playing the Survivors mode on the PS3 lately, it's awesome! I hope you find this "enjoyable".**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

_Leon, Chapter 2-4, Underground Labs_

"Wish I believed god were looking out for us right now, but I think we're on our own," Leon muttered, running out in the open area of what seemed to be rooms under the very cathedral.

As Leon examined a large thing that had the numbers _0, 1 _and _2_, as the buttons, Helena examined the doors and made a comment.

"I think this panel and the numbers on the doors are connected." Leon looked at the buttons and guessed the first combination. _ 2, 1, 0_.

The door at the very end of the room opened, allowing them access to the next room. "Got it," Leon sighed, jumping over the edge of the rail and running towards the other room.

Helena wondered what could have been in the other rooms; she could hear faint moaning from a zombie and little tiny shrieks from the Screamer, as she liked to call it.

"Helena, are you coming or what?" Leon asked, impatiently, she was the one who wanted them here, obviously, so what was she doing just standing there thinking?

"Yeah, but don't you think there maybe something of use in one of those rooms?" She asked, curiously, but deciding against it, something more important was at hand here and she needed to get to it.

"Maybe, but I don't wanna risk wasting ammo on zombies that I can avoid," He explained, turning toward the panel in the other room and wondering what the numbers were this time.

"Fair enough," She muttered quietly, so he wouldn't hear.

"Help me!" Someone muttered, hoarsely from behind one of the doors that she was near. Her immediate thing to do was aim in the direction, but as there was only a door, there really wasn't anything to aim at.

"Please help me," They said once again, in a begging plea.

Helena wasn't too sure what to do; she looked at the numbers above the door. _1, missing space, 2_. Not sure if Leon would believe her, she asked loudly, "Could you press _1, 0 _and_ 2_?" She asked, hoping he would do so.

"Is something the matter Helena? You look worried," He asked in reply, walking from the podium towards her, as she tried looking into the room, through the little rectangular space in the door that was eye level.

"I can't see who it is, but their calling for help, I think their dying," She said, worried, although not too terribly.

Leon tried looking for the person in the room that was calling for help. As he looking inside, he heard the little struggling plea, "Please, do something." He froze, the voice seemed too familiar. Nope, that couldn't have been who it was, this had to be in their heads, but if Helena could hear it (and somehow not recognise it) then he had to do something about it.

"Ok, I'm going to unlock the door, I'll be right back," Leon replied, waiting a little longer for a reply. After nothing came back, he went back to the panel and typed in the correct number combination.

As Helena was the first person to see who it was her reaction almost told him everything he needed to know. The sudden realization, the shock that came with it, Leon knew who it was and in some way, he knew he was going to be shocked as well.

He walked down, as Helena seemed to hurry in and help _him_. "Helena, you're reaction gave it all away, who is it?" Leon asked, seriously, as he continued walking near the room.

"Leon," Her simple reply was, although he didn't quite know whether she was calling for him, "are you going to come in and help _him_?" came the rest of the sentence, as he came right next to her.

"I asked you something Helena," Leon replied, but dropped the subject, kneeling down next to Helena and looking down at the person.

"You knew it was _you_, didn't you?" Helena asked, as she looked towards him.

"Yeah, I actually did," He replied, "but you somehow seemed not to."

"Please," The begging moan came from _Leon_, who was on the ground in intense pain, crawling towards Helena, begging for relief, "Help me!"

"This is some kind of sick joke," Helena muttered, looking down at him, but ignoring him, "how dare you!" She got up, as _Leon _grabbed her ankle.

"Helena! It's me! Please, don't go! Help me!" _He _begged, but Helena was already walking away, towards the panel, knowing the combination to get out and save her sister.

Leon looked at Helena, "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting out of here," She replied, "I've gotta save Deborah, and nothing like _that_ is going to stop me," she pushed the buttons _0, 2 _and _1_ on the panel, and the door to the far right of the room opened, allowing her to continue.

"Well, sadly, you'll never make it," Leon muttered, holding the shotgun at eye level to her head, "because _I _knew you'd never believe it."

"How…why did you help me then?" She asked in disbelief, moving slowly backwards.

"You think I was helping _you_,_ we_ all knew your emotions would blind you from the truth," He replied, clicking something which was in his right hand, that closed the door behind Helena, and the one Leon was in.

"Who are you?" She asked, bumping into the door and lowering to the ground quickly, not believing a thing that was happening she knew she'd never see Deborah ever again, that her life would die because of her emotions getting to her, blinding her from the very truth Simmons did.

"That doesn't matter right now, does it?" He replied, backing away from her, knowing never to get the gun too close to her, that a certain distance would do the amount of damage he needed.

"Or maybe it does, considering that you stole my identity," Leon said, aiming a rifle from inside the room he was locked in, at the imposter.

"Then again, since when would you know?" He asked, not even turning around, as he aimed the shotgun straight at Leon's face, and shot him.

Helena knew he was dead; there was nothing she could do. She was going to die and it was all her fault! She looked at the ground and closed her eyes, hoping it was just a nightmare.

"Helena, are you alright?" She heard Leon ask, as a hand was on her shoulder, "you just had a weird…reaction to when I opened door _1, 0 _and _2_."

She looked up to see Leon smiling at her. She was sitting in the corner of the very room, shaking with such fright that he thought she had been scared to death.

"That's you right?" She asked, unsure, while also standing up from her position.

"Uh…yeah, I suppose, whatever you're talking about," he replied with confusion, not all too sure how to answer it, as if he said the wrong answer, she'd so something crazy.

She didn't sigh with any good relief yet and he knew he was in desperate trouble, that she knew, even when he tried so desperately not for her to see that the very pool of blood that was right next to her and on her hands was that of _Leon_. It wasn't easy; her trance didn't last forever, so he took his chance and did it quickly. Better early than late as the wise would say.

"Doesn't matter, I've got to find Deborah," She muttered, shaking her head of the thought and walking towards another door waiting for him.

He was going to have to take her out sooner than later, but at the very moment, he was having too much fun. Giving Leon's corpse, which was hidden in the corner of the room, a wink, he left without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Not making a permanent stay, just doing a casual chapter every now and then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or its character. I also do not own 'Sanity Effects' as it is a mechanic from Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Under Possession

_Leon, Chapter 2-2 and 2-3, Graveyard and Cathedral_

_Emily Potter_

_Date of Birth 13 September 1964_

_Date of Death 13 September 1979_

"Graveyards, the perfect place for the dead to walk," Helena heard Leon mutter under his breath, as they passed Emily's grave.

A sudden blue glow rose from the grave and Helena turned around to see what it was, only to find nothing there.

"Are you coming?" Leon asked as he turned to face her, wondering why she had stopped.

"Yeah, thought I saw something, it was probably just the light tricking my eyes," She replied, shaking her head of the thought and continued along the wet, muddy trail.

* * *

Upon reaching the church, she grabbed the praying figure and waited for Leon to help her to the second floor. He wasn't anyone within sight, so she looked around carefully.

"Leon," She called out hoping he was coming.

"Yeah," His reply came and she sighed with relief. She didn't know why she had the feeling something bad would have happened to him, it was just there.

"Come give me a lift, I think I see where we have to put these puzzle, figure things," She replied, pointing to the broken ladder.

"Sure thing," And she watched as he returned toward her and somehow from the expression on his face, she knew something was wrong.

"Is something the matter?" She asked curiously, as he looked at her.

He then hanged his head low and took out his knife, "No, nothing is wrong." He then looked up at her again and she noticed something different about his eyes. Something like a blue glow.

She gasped and looked around the church. Ironic to have a spirit within Gods house, it was eventually going to happen since there was a graveyard out the front of the building.

"Emily?" She asked as soft as a whisper and to make sure none of the other survivors could hear.

All he gave was a nod and walked from her.

"Where are you going?" She asked, although she didn't want an answer. She didn't want to know what this ghost wanted to do. Perhaps she wanted revenge or she was a killer. She probably didn't know what century it was.

"There is something that has to be done," He replied from the distance, but looked at her and smiled, "Why are you so worried? It's not like I'm going to harm anyone."

"That's what I thought, what do you want?" Helena asked not moving from where she was.

He looked at her, thinking. Did she even have an answer to that? Did she even know what she was doing for that matter?

He shrugged, "I don't want anything, and I never have _wanted _anything. But…" He looked to the corner, towards a girl who looked terribly scared. He looked at Helena and smirked.

She sighed and turned away, knowing exactly what she wanted to do. Or hoping she did.

"What's the trouble?" Leon asked from behind her and looked at the broken ladder, "You want me to give you a lift?"

She looked at him and wondered what Emily had done, "Yeah, it's not like I can just climb up there."

"Come on," He gave her a boost up and waited for her to put down the ladder.

By the time she kicked the ladder down, Leon was nowhere in sight. She grabbed the other figure and looked around for Leon again, but still had no sight of him.

"What are you –" Someone gasped and a whole lot of screams came afterwards.

Helena didn't know whether to go down or not. It was a risk she decided to take and jumped down. A body of a survivor lay in a pool of fresh blood. By the look of it they had been slit in the throat. The girl in the corner looked at Helena and gave her a smirk, the same one Leon had given her.

She looked around confused but had a slight feeling that she knew what was happening. All the survivors were hiding behind the wooden chairs. A figure stood in the middle of the room, blood dripping off a knife in their right hand.

"Helena, you left me waiting," Leon said, looking at her, "they were driving me crazy you know."

"Are you sure you haven't _been _driven crazy?" Helena asked in reply, her trust for him vanished and she climbed up the ladder.

Mid-way up the ladder she felt a pair of hands on both sides of her waist, dragging her back down. She gripped more tightly to the ladder and tried to keep going up. The pair of hands didn't leave her waist and continue to take her down. A gasp of pain escaped from her as she felt a sharp object stab into her side.

She felt herself give way and fall onto the wooden ground. "Why…?" She gasped as she looked at Leon.

"You have absolutely no manners," He replied, shaking his head and looking at her sadly, "How ever were you bought up?"

"What does it matter to you?" She asked, dragging her torso the opposite direction of him. He put a foot on her chest, taking all the oxygen out of her and pinning her into place. She was unable to move.

"Your manners, were you ever taught them? How do you think I died? I _was _trying to teach some people manners. It's gotten worse. No one ever listened to me, but that shall be no more," He looked down at her, as she tried gasping for air. He put the knife on top of her right shoulder blade, looking at if he would tear it off.

"Rule number one; say please and thank you. This is what I mean by I don't ever want anything," He explained, "yet you managed to break this rule." He sighed with shame.

"What do you mean?" She gasped. Talking wasn't something she wanted to do, but she was going to have to.

He just shook his head and dug the knife straight into her shoulder blade, dragging it into her arm socket and finished off by pulling the knife out of her armpit. He didn't cut off her arm, no, he just marly cut very deep into her arm socket so she couldn't use her right arm.

She screamed with complete agony and tears streamed down her face, dripping onto the floor.

He looked at the blood on the knife and sighed again, placing it over her left arm.

"No, please stop!" She begged, screaming as he shook his head.

"Not quite yet. Number two, you lie," He dug his knife deep into her left shoulder blade and did exactly what he did to her right arm.

Blood streamed out from both arms. She wasn't screaming, but sobbing uncontrollably, begging for mercy, for this all to stop. She plead to God that this was all some sort of horrible nightmare. But the pain she was feeling was real, not something made up in her head.

He looked at her, his expression tense, but also filled with sorrow and sadness. "Hang in there Helena, we aren't done yet."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed, "Just KILL ME!"

"No ma'am, you need to be taught these lessons before you go to the afterlife, if you believe in such a thing. Maybe you could teach your sister a few of these manners," He replied, examining his knife.

"How do you know of my sister!?" She asked with shock and confusion. How could she….?

He placed his knife over her right leg and looked up at her, "Number three, trust." He dug his knife into her thigh, not deep enough to penetrate through to the back of her leg, only deep enough so she wouldn't be able to use it. But he didn't go across her thigh; he went down her leg, along the thigh to her knee cap and down to her ankle. He ripped off her trousers and watched the blood streamed down her legs.

Oh she cried, she pleaded and begged. But she still didn't get the message and the next rule would not be on her next leg.

"You still don't get it do you? You caused all this! _You _made _this _happen!" He yelled at her angrily and held the knife with both hands, pointing over her right breast, over her heart.

She shook her head, "No! NO! It was _not_ my entire _fault_!" She looked at him and sighed deeply. But perhaps it was all her fault, maybe she was the whole reason for this. She should have been able to trust Leon and vice versa, but that didn't seem to be the case. Maybe if she didn't lie, this ghost would not be hurting her in such a way. Helena now wished that Emily Potter had never been born.

But he lifted the knife from her and smiled, "Well done, you've finally understood what I meant."

The survivors continued to cower behind the seats, some crying with Helena as if feeling her pain. The girl from the corner came towards them and nodded with no expression on her face.

Helena hated graveyards. When she died she was to be cremated. No way on earth did she want to be buried in the ground and rot.

He held the knife up and simply said, "thank you," before shoving the knife deep into his own heart, collapsing onto the floor. The knife fell from his fingers and landed with a clunk.

"Oh god," Helena whispered to herself and looked at the girl, "please, kill me," she begged. The girl shook her head and walked away, skipping happily and humming.

_This can't be… HAPPENING!_

* * *

**AN: It took me awhile, but thanks to the help from my friend Emily (who was the ghost in this story) we managed to make this up. I did all the writing; I asked her what type of ghost she wanted to be and what she would do. So, thanks friends and thank you. I will be back for more!**


End file.
